Title Is a Work In Progrees
by Rillis Morta
Summary: A pseudo-sequel to my story "Chunin Exams" which follows the characters from there as they complete missions and interact with characters from Naruto canon.


The enemy compound was heavily guarded, a guard every three feet. All of them dressed clad in black to hide with the heavy tree line cast over the entrance to the underground compound. Four extra stationed around the entrance area itself.

One guard was occupied with his own thoughts of fighting and defending the compound when he heard a faint buzzing noise. A small red beetle flew across his field of vision. He stared at it for a moment, trying to decipher its purpose of flying right in front of him. The lack of light did not help as he could not make out its shape in detail. He simply rose up his right arm to swat the nuisance away, but the beetle flew off to the right, avoiding the pinky finger and possible injury by a mere millimeter. The now panicking bug flew back into the forest from which it came. The guard shrugged off the incident and went back to his thoughts.

The beetle flew past three hundred meters of thick shrubbery towards a large oak tree. It reached the base and began to ascend. As it rose other beetles, in similar color and size, followed its movements. It reached the lowest set of branches, two hundred meters up; and flew over to the three beings waiting there.

"What have you learned?" One of the figures asked. The figure wore a tight, black tank top that showed off slight midriff and black pants that cut off half-way down his ankles. Over all of this was a camouflage jacket with a Konohagakure headband protector stitched into the left arm.

The bugs floated over to his ear and began to buzz, giving off a demonic rasping noise in doing so.

"Those things are creepy, and why can't we understand them?" Asked the second man; the man towered over his two comrades. He wore a standard issue flak jacket, unclipped over his red T-shirt and his black shorts. He had short sandy blonde hair with a bandana carrying the same forehead protector.

"Calm down Akio," The first man replied, pushing his glasses into place. "As I've explained one thousand times only the summoner of the Demons Bugs of Blood can understand their language, in order to insure enemy spies don't hear anything of important information."

"Oh, well, why do they have to give off that creepy sound, they could give away our possession?!" Akio retorted to the smart mouthed man.

"Zip it!" The third comrade snapped. "Akio, shut up! Kenji, listen to your dumb bugs!"

The third person was female, with waist length red hair. She was dressed in Konohagakure ANBU uniform. He masked resembled a raccoon with black swirls on the cheeks and a grey dot on the nose. A short sword was carried on her back.

"Alright, jeez, sorry Hibiki," Akio replied.

"Hey! That's not my name anymore!" Hibiki snapped.

"Oh, sorry, Karai," Akio replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Huh, why did Lady Tsunade have to send you two with me?" Hibiki asked, placing a hand to her mask.

"Because we're some of the highest ranked Chunin on hand right now," Akio replied.

"We've certainly come a long way from the worst of the worst, huh?" Kenji added.

Hibiki looked up at her old squad mates, this was the first time they had seen each other in nearly four months.

"Yeah… we really have," Hibiki replied, thinking back to when they had last seen each other

***Several Months Ago***

Hibiki, Kenji, and Akio walked calmly through the halls of Lady Tsunade's office. They had just returned from their thirteenth B-rank mission that month. The Hokage had called them to her office the minute they had returned.

"I wonder what she wants," Kenji thought a loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hibiki replied.

"Probably wants to congratulate us on our forty-third successful mission of the year," Akio replied, flexing his right arm. "Thanks to my monster-strength."

"And your lack of ability with serious Ninjustu or Genjutsu," Kenji added in, angering Akio and bringing several giggles from Hibiki.

"I'm gonna have to have a word with you later," Akio replied as he opened the door to the Lady's office.

"Lord Hokage," The three greeted and bowed.

Lady Tsunade sat in her chair with a slight grin on her face.

"Ahh, Team Hibiki, you've returned," Tsunade greeted them with a pleasant smile.

"My pardons ma'am, but even with my promotion to Jonin and the loss of our sensei, we still prefer Team Aimi," Hibiki replied, bringing up powerful memories.

"I see," Tsunade replied. "Well, I have good news for all of you."

"What is it?" Kenji asked.

"Well, for starters, Akio, I've decided to approve your training with Might Guy. Good luck, you're going to need it. Kenji, your new scrolls have arrived from the land hidden in the shadows. And finally, Hibiki, I am pleased to announce that the ANBU training corps have approved you for drafting," Tsunade finished.

Hibiki went weak in the knees, all her life she had strained and struggled for her one goal.

"Rea-really?" Hibiki asked, the tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"Yes, your training will start tomorrow. Due to this however, I have no choice but to officially disband team Hibiki," Tsunade finished turning the happiness to slight grief.

"That means no more missions together?" Akio asked.

"Well, you and Kenji may still be sent out on assignment together, but Hibiki will be primarily ANBU, the odds of you working together ever again are slim," Tsunade informed the group.

Hibiki turned to the two boys, the tears running full force, but in grief not in happiness.

"I-I guess this is our last day together," She choked out of her tears.

"Yeah, it is," Kenji replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, yeah little ginger," Akio added.

***Present Day***

"Alright, Kenji, what do you know?" Hibiki asked as the beetles lost their shape and fell into tiny blood splats against the bark.

"Forty guards outside, no blind spots unless we go straight underground. Heavy set the most at the entrance, which is small. The real compound must be underground," Kenji informed. "All guards are equipped in full black, and under this heavy tree line I don't know if we'll easily spot them. On top of that, we don't have any idea of the number of men inside, or whether or not the ritual has already taken place."

"Right, no wonder this is an A-rank mission," Akio moaned in a passive voice.

Hibiki stood frozen for a moment as she calculated a plan.

"I've got it," She whispered.

"Really, is this gonna be like all the other times you 'got it' and had your plan quickly fall through on us?" Akio asked.

"Shut up and make three clones," Hibiki replied, removing her backpack and opening the top pouch. "And give them extra chakra."

"Right," Akio replied forming the hand sign. "Clone Jutsu!"

***Blast from the past! Team Hibiki Reunited!***

The guards stood as silent watchmen, peering off into the darkness. All of them stood with a rigid form, never wavering, never fading.

One guard stood on the eastern side of the complex, to the right of the entrance. He watched the shrubbery in front of him with a tender and careful eye. He begin to go off into his own mind before hearing a snapping noise.

"You here that?" He asked, turning to his comrade to his right.

"Here what?" The other soldier asked back.

A kunai emerged from the darkness and struck the second guard directly in the chest.

"Ahh!" The solider cried as he died.

The first guard turned back to the forest in time to catch a kunai in the face. He died before even making a noise. Other guards began to swarm as a barrage of kunai came off of the trees and hit the guards in rapid succession. Each guard that failed to dodge was loaded with four to six kunai each, lining up the legs, torso, arms, and face.

"Take cover!" Commanded the head guard, as the men begin to form barriers and duck behind the complex itself.

The barrage ended and thirty-two of the original forty still stood. The leader of the guards, identified by his flak jacket over his black suit emerged with the other seven survivors.

"You three!" he gestured to a cluster of nameless soldiers. "Go in and find who attacked us, the rest of you reform the barrier, and you, go inform the leaders of the attack."

The nameless seven split apart and moved to their missions. The three soldiers moved into the forest and the darkness.

The leader and the other three reformed ranks, all guarding the entrance; looking in various directions. All of them removed kunai from the ground and armed themselves.

"Stay calm men," the leader called, noting the visibly shaking men. "What was that?"

"An attack by the enemy, we knew this would come, just not with this much strength," The leader replied.

The figures emerged from the shrubbery directly in front of the entrance. Each one was dressed in ANBU armor, but each possessed a different mask. The first was wearing Hibiki's mask, but had short black hair, the second had a red mask with white dots on the cheeks and white spiky hair, and the last one had a white mask shaped like a fox with red swirls on the forehead and a black bowl cut.

Each of these ANBU soldiers was carrying a dead body, the bodies of the men the leader had sent out.

"My God," The leader gasped.

"Now then," called one of the ANBU, "Let us pass and you'll be spared the same fate as these men."

"Hold your ground men," The leader encouraged.

One of the men continued to quake in fear.

"You show your emotions," Observed the ANBU wearing Hibiki's mask, but did not speak in Hibiki's voice.

The soldier screamed and threw his kunai, the three ANBU easily dodged. All three were now airborne, they dropped the bodies and removed the short swords off their backs.

"Fine, you've made your choice," The first ANBU wearing the red mask called.

That ANBU lunged down and swung their sword in a cut fashion, cutting the panicking soldier right down the front. The wound was deep, nearly splitting him in half and killing the soldier instantly.

The other two ANBU used this moment to land behind and stab the other two soldiers, leaving only the lead guard.

The one wearing Hibiki's mask swung their sword forward but was blocked by the leader, who took the sword in his left arm and stabbed into the ANBU with his kunai. He smirked for a moment before the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Substitution?!" _The leader thought, but the smoke cleared into nothing but a mask and the leader realized the truth.

***Early with Akio, Kenji, and Hibiki***

"And give them extra chakra."

"Right," replied Akio forming the hand sign. "Clone Justu!"

Three copies of Akio appeared in front of the trio.

"Even uglier the second time," Kenji joked. "And the third time, and the fourth time."

"Kenji shut up," Hibiki snapped as she removed two masks from her backpack; one was completely red with white dots on the cheeks and the other was fox shaped with red swirls on the forehead.

"Huh? Hey, what's up with the extra masks?" Kenji asked.

"All ANBU are required to carry spare masks in case they encounter someone familiar with them during a missions, they also carry hair dye as well, normally all sealed inside a nice little scroll, but I prefer to just carry them around in my pack," Hibiki replied.

"Oh, what are they for?" Kenji asked.

Hibiki, however, ignored the question and turned to Akio.

"Can you change their appearance so that they look like me?" She asked.

Akio nodded and formed the hand sign.

"Transfor-"

"Wait!" Hibiki snapped, cutting off Akio. "But give each of them a different face and hair style. We want the enemy to think there are three of us."

Akio nodded again and reformed the hand sign. "Transform!"

With a puff of smoke the Akio clones changed into copies of Hibiki, with different faces. Kenji examined them and realized who they were.

"Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, and Shizune," Kenji observed. "Interesting choices, but I think you should have realized that in changing two of them into guys you should also change their physique."

"What do you mean?" Akio asked.

Kenji slammed a hand into his head, covering his eye, and pointed to Guy and Kakashi's chests. Akio looked and jumped back in horror as he realized, as they were based of Hibiki, they now had breasts.

"Oh my God!" Akio shouted.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to be detected!" Hibiki snapped, before she also noticed the breasts. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, you said base the clones off you, so I thought…" Akio trailed off as he realized he needed to choose his next words carefully.

"Just fix it!" Hibiki snapped in a hushed tone, going red in the face underneath her mask.

"Also, if they're based off of Hibiki you were a little, ahem, generous in that department," Kenji added.

"Shut up, Kenji!" Both snapped to the smart mouthed nerd.

"Transform!" Akio declared and in a puff of smoke the breasts were removed.

"Good," Hibiki added, removing her mask from her face. Kenji and Akio took a moment to study the long forgotten face; the freckles that ran rampant over her nose and cheeks, the soft green eyes that seemed so friendly, and the new scar across her left cheek.

"Long time no see," Akio commented.

Hibiki, too busy giving the clones the masks, did not notice her teammates watching every twitch her noise made.

"She looks so different," Kenji whispered. "But it's only been a few months."

"She has a strangers face now," Akio replied. "Her old one still hidden behind a mask."

"Alright," Hibiki stated, turning back to them. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," The duo replied quickly.

"Well, stop."

Kenji and Akio both nervously changed their focus to the clones, earning a strange look from Hibiki.

"Anyways, we'll have these clones move in and destroy the compound's security while we watch from the shadows," Hibiki replied. "Understood?"

"Yeah," Akio replied with a smile.

"Understood," Kenji replied.

"Alright, then let's move out Team Aimi," Hibiki declared, leaping into the shrubbery and heading towards the compound. Kenji and Akio stuttered for a moment before they and the clones followed suit.

***Present Time***

The leader stared at the mask on the ground as he realized that he was fighting clones. The Kakashi clone stabbed his knife into the leader's back, killing him, before he and the Might Guy clone disappeared as well.

Hibiki, Akio, and Kenji emerged from the shadows and went over to the masks and the corpses. Hibiki picked hers up and placed it back on her face. She then picked up the two other masks, but did not put them away.

"Put these masks on," Hibiki instructed, handing them to Akio and Kenji. "This organization is very powerful and they are able to indentify you, you are dead."

Kenji and Akio each nodded before taking a mask. Kenji took the fox one with red swirls while Akio took the red one with white dots on the cheeks.

"Up this way!" A voice called from inside the complex.

"Get ready!" Hibiki called to her teammates, removing to short sword from its sheath on her back. Akio reached into his case and removed a kunai, as did Kenji.

"How many can we expect?" Akio asked as a light began to show from the open compound doors.

"Could be ten, could be a hundred, this organization is powerful and corrupt," Hibiki replied.

"Why are we standing out in the open?" Kenji asked, in a moment of clarity.

Akio and Hibiki turned to look at him, then back to each other.

"Because we're still team Aimi," Akio replied, leaping back in the shrubbery. Hibiki and Kenji followed moments later.

***Preview for next chapter***

**Hibiki: **Alright, we've successfully infiltrated the base!

**Akio: **Yeah, but why are we here? You never explained that.

**Kenji: **Yeah, and what is this organization?

**Hibiki: **Ummmmm…..

**Akio: **Next Time: The Assault Begins! Failures No More!

**Hibiki: **Ummmmm…..

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Rillis, if anyone is reading this. This is a pseudo-sequel to my story "Chunin Exams" which I promised a few years ago, but some stuff came up and I never wrote it. I've had ideas for this story for some time, but never really bothered to write it until I got started watching Shippuuden the other day. So, I'll try to update this as often as I can, if you're unfamiliar with the characters then read my other story "Chunin Exams". Keep in mind, it's from my earlier days as a writer so it's bad, a few plot holes, awkward time skips, the continuity is bad, I made grammar mistakes like a Mo'fo'.** **But, I still think it turned out half decent. I don't know if I'll finish this story, but I'll push myself to try my hardest. Anyways, thanks for reading: review, follow, and favorite and I look forward to reading your review!**

**Rillis J. Morta**


End file.
